


Serve To Love.

by sweetautumnleaves



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Doctor Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Gym Owner Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus is endeared, Meet-Cute, Sports, Tennis, alec is a disaster, infatuation at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetautumnleaves/pseuds/sweetautumnleaves
Summary: “He’s cute, huh?”It takes Alec an embarrassingly long time until he realizes that Aline is talking to him. When he sees her smug face, he puts up his poker face and shrugs. “I guess?”or:Malec meet-cute on the tennis court





	Serve To Love.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> That new player on the opposing team is _cute_.

“Who’s that next to your sister?” Aline asks with a curious side glance and puts her sports bag on the bench at the tennis court.

Alec stops to tie his shoelaces and looks up with a frown. Aline wordlessly nods towards two people standing a few meters away on the baseline. The woman has long, jet-ink hair and cherry-red lips. She’s talking with an Asian man with a short mohawk who’s at least two heads taller than her, with impressive biceps that the white shirt he’s wearing can hardly contain. The also white shorts hug his slender hips and nice ass damn fine and Alec visibly gulps. Oh fuck.

_ Fuck. _

“He’s cute, huh?”

It takes Alec an embarrassingly long time until he realizes that Aline is talking to him. When he sees her smug face, he puts up his poker face and shrugs. “I guess?”

“You  _ guess _ ?” Aline throws her head back and laughs out loud. “Lightwood, you have drool on your shirt.”

Alec looks down on his grey shirt. Of course, there is no drool there at all. He grits his teeth. “I hate you.”

Aline just giggles.

It’s a sunny and surprisingly warm afternoon in October. Like every Sunday, except when Alec has a shift at the hospital, he’s meeting with his cousin Aline, his sister Isabelle and her boyfriend Simon to play some tennis, either to relax or to blow off some steam. But today Simon’s missing. Instead, there’s this hot guy that makes Alec forget how to spell his own name. He came here to have a good time before another 48 hours shift is upon him, and not to get worked up over some guy who’s apparently sculpted by Michelangelo himself. 

“Are you ready now or what?” Isabelle calls, waving with her tennis racket. “We’re waiting.”

Alec scowls. 

“Come on, Lightwood,” Aline nudges him on the shoulder. “Let’s go and kick their asses.”

Isabelle and the stranger are standing on the opposite side of the net. “This is Magnus,” she introduces the man who first politely shakes Aline’s hand and then Alec’s. “He’s the owner of the gym where Simon works as an accountant.”

“Sign me up,” Alec blurts out, still holding Magnus’ hand without even noticing since Alec’s busy gazing into the warmest and most gentle brown eyes he’s ever seen.

Magnus chuckles. “Right now?”

“Yes, I’m gay.” Next to him, Aline groans while Isabelle bursts out with laughter. “I mean… hi, I’m Alec,” he corrects hastily, the blush slowly creeping up his neck. Fuck, why is he always such a disaster in front of cute guys? It’s embarrassing.

“How about boys against girls?” Aline suggests.

Izzy nods enthusiastically, winking at Alec who had finally let go of Magnus’ hand. “Let’s show these love birds how it’s done,” she says smugly and gives Aline a high five. 

Magnus and Alec share a glance. “Oh, it’s on!”

.+.

They lost.

Big-time.

But neither of them cared because they both won each other in the end.


End file.
